Rocket Brittany
by pleasant-hell
Summary: Santana gets furious with Brittany and overreacts. So she tries to make up for it in song.


Spoilers for 'Sectionals' and 'The Power of Madonna'

I don't own Glee or the song that inspired this fic. I don't want to ruin the middle so for that song see the bottom of the page.

* * *

"The way to get any guy to followed you forever is to take his virginity…like I did with Mike," Brittany explained.

Santana's eyes widened, "You slept with him?"

Brittany nodded like it was nothing at all, just an everyday occurrence.

Santana slammed her locker shut and started walked off. She couldn't believe that Brittany was still sleeping around after they started secretly sleeping together. And she thought the joke about Brittany's new 7-year-old boyfriend was pushing it.

"Santana wait!" Brittany followed Santana down the hall. When Santana turned around she said with all the venom that she could, "Please Brittany. Just leave me alone."

"But San," Brittany looked sad and completely confused, "What…what did I do?"

Santana sighed. She knew Brittany wasn't the smartest person in the world, but this was something her pretend 7-year-old boyfriend would know.

The blonde look on Brittany's face conveyed that she had no idea why Santana was pissed as hell.

"Ask Mike," Santana shrugged and walked off. She walked into the glee room and dropped her stuff on the ground next to the piano before kicking over a plastic chair and dropping into the one next to it, suddenly not feeling like going to class.

A few minutes later the door opened and Kurt stepped in. He paused when he saw Santana, but continued in.

"What are you doing here Elton John?" Santana sneered.

"I always come in here during my study hall to work on my scales," he said sitting behind the piano, "And if I had half of the piano talent that man has, I'd have my own show on Broadway. Why are you here?"

"I didn't feel like going to class," Santana crossed her arms.

Kurt straightened his bangs, "What did Brittany do?"

Santana raised an eyebrow, "Who says she did anything?"

"The fact that she's not in here with you," Kurt played a quick scale on the piano, "Plus the whole school heard you yell at her in the hallway."

Santana sighed, trying to transport herself somewhere that no one knew about her and her problems.

"Does it have anything to do with her sleeping with Mike?"

"Jesus! Does everyone know?" Santana lulled her head back to stare at the ceiling.

"No, but Mike's been following Brittany around like a lovesick puppy all week," Kurt glanced over at her before resuming his playing.

"It's been a week?" Santana shot out of her chair, sending it tumbling backwards. She started pacing along the floor, ready to pummel someone. It was most likely going to be Mike.

He looked at her with a sympathetic stare, "You're going to have to tell her eventually." He calmly continued playing.

"Tell her what?" Santana paused her pacing.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "That you want to be more than besties."

"Why? We're already sleeping together, like all the time," Santana shrugged and crossed her arms, walking to the piano so she was within arms length of Kurt.

He closed his eyes and shook his head, "That was a mental image I never wanted." He played another scale and looked at her, "I believe last week someone once said 'sex is not dating.'"

"But-," Brittany waved him off flippantly, "It's different with us."

"Does she know that?"

Santana sank back into the chair and mumbled, "No."

"So are you mad at her or you for not being brave enough to tell her?"

"Alright stop with the shrink talk," Santana glared, "I get it. I fucked up."

Kurt took his hands off of the keys and turned on the bench to look right at her, "Are you going to tell her?"

"None of your business," she kept her eyes close to the ground.

"Well it's become my business. I Oprah-ed you out of denial and into the truth," he turned back to the piano, "However, I suggest telling her in song. It's romantic and since it'll be in front of just the glee club, you could walk out with your reps intact."

Santana thought it over for a moment before shooting out of her chair and out the door. Kurt donned a smug smirk and went back to playing the piano.

Santana pulled Puck, Artie, and Finn out of their classes saying that Coach Sylvester wanted them. The teachers didn't dare argue. They were all either scared of Coach Sylvester, Santana, or a combination of both too much to protest.

They all sat in the rest plastic chairs of the glee room with Santana standing in front of them and Kurt behind her still practicing.

"Alright," she surveyed them like a general ready to lead her troops into war, "Fifty bucks for each one of you for helping me pull off this song."

"Done," Puck said.

"You pulled me out of class for this?" Artie raised an eyebrow.

Santana huffed, "It's important."

Finn shrugged, "Whatever gets me out of class."

Santana heard Kurt clear his throat from behind her. She turned around and glared, "Fifty for you to keep your mouth shut."

"Nice doing business with you," he smiled.

They skipped the remainder of their classes to work on the song in the auditorium. Kurt got their clothing together and when Santana was dressed and on stage, Puck walked up to her, "You look hot."

She glanced down at her outfit. The leather pants and vest conveyed the rock n roll attitude the song permeated as well as showing off Santana's toned muscles and delicate curves. She rolled her eyes at Puck, "Buzz off dweeboid."

Finn walked up to them in a black muscle shirt and jeans, drumsticks in hand, "Why are we doing this song anyway?"

Santana looked at Kurt who shook his head and zipped his lips.

"It's kind of an apology," Santana explained, "It doesn't matter. Just do what I paid you to do drummer boy."

Santana left a note on the door for the glee club to meet in the auditorium. Mr. Shue was the first to walk in. He saw that the stage curtains had been pulled shut and it was dark in the house.

"Hello?" he called.

Santana's head peaked out of the curtains and she looked at Mr. Shue, "Hey. I just have one song to do really fast when everyone gets here k?"

He looked surprised, but nodded, "Okay. I'm glad you're stepping out and taking a solo. What song is it?"

"Santana," Puck called from behind the curtain, "How do you put this thing on?"

Santana smirked to Mr. Shue, "Hold that thought."

The rest of the club started trickling in a few minutes later while Mr. Shue was started to wonder if it was a good idea to let Santana do a song that hadn't been approved yet.

Brittany was looking around for Santana, sighing and wondering if she was going to show up. A few other people were missing, but she didn't notice or care.

Kurt threw open the curtains wide enough so he could stride through. "Santana has arranged a song that she dedicates to someone in the glee club that I'm not allowed to name."

All eyes went to Brittany who saw the eyes on her and figured out that the song was for her.

"Kurt!" Santana screeched through the curtain, "Shut up!"

He smirked triumphantly and walked down the stairs to sit with the rest of the group.

The drums started to play with the curtain still closed and a few power chords were strummed. After a few seconds the curtains flew up to show, Puck with an electric guitar rocking out in a sleeveless shirt and black pants. Artie was wearing something similar with the bass resting on the wheelchair. Finn, who was banging away on the drums looked over to the side of the stage where Santana came strutting out with a microphone stand in her hand.

Mr. Shue put his hand over his mouth recognizing the song, but as long as no one else knew about it he wouldn't get in trouble.

Santana stood in the middle of the stage, holding the microphone stand, bringing the mic to her lips. "If I say I don't need anyone. If I say these things to you…."

_'Cause  
I can turn on any one  
Just like I turned on you  
I've got a tongue like a razor  
A sweet switchblade knife  
And I can do you favors  
But then you'll do whatever I like_

After the first few words come out of her mouth, one of the doors to the auditorium come open. A kid peeks his head in and then yelled to everyone in the hallway.

Here I am  
And you're a Rocket Queen  
I might be a little young  
But honey I ain't naive  
Here I am  
And you're a Rocket Queen oh yeah  
I might be too much  
But honey you're a bit obscene

Within seconds the whole auditorium was flooded with the majority of the student body. They were crowded up against the front of the stage like Santana was some sort of rock star. But she didn't feel like it. Santana glanced over at the glee kids that had been pushed to the side. Brittany stood, concentrating on the song until Kurt leaned over and whispered in her ear. Brittany pulled away looking confused before Kurt added something else and made a sweeping gesture toward the stage.

The blonde started to move through the crowd and Santana lost her in the glare of the lights.

_I've seen everything imaginable  
Pass before these eyes  
I've had everything that's tangible  
Honey you'd be surprised  
I'm a sexual innuendo  
In this burned out paradise  
If you turn me on to anything  
You better turn me on tonight_

She was singing the song and feeling it, but she didn't feel that spark she usually got when performing, at least not until she locked eyes with Brittany who was on some football player's shoulders so she could see and be seen. The blonde blew a simple kiss to Santana with a sweet smile and Santana instantly knew what Kurt told her and surprisingly didn't mind at all.

That's when Santana was set on fire. She took charge of the stage and gave a performance Axl Rose would have been jealous of.

_I see you standing  
Standing on your own  
It's such a lonely place for you  
For you to be  
If you need a shoulder  
Or if you need a friend  
I'll bee here standing  
Until the bitter end  
No one needs the sorrow  
No one needs the pain  
I hate to see you  
Walking out there  
Out in the rain  
So don't chastise me  
Or think I, I mean you harm  
Of those that take you  
Leave you strung out  
Much too far  
Baby-yeah_

Don't ever leave me  
Say you'll always be there  
All I ever wanted  
Was for you  
To know that I care

After the song was over Santana, Finn, Puck, and Artie took a bow. The crowd immediately started chanting, "Encore. Encore. Encore."

Brittany jumped up on the stage and hugged Santana. Suddenly she didn't care that the whole student body was watching.

"What are we going to do?" Puck yelled over the crowd, "We don't have another song."

Santana scanned the crowd and saw the group of glee kids being pinned to the side of the auditorium wall. She picked up the microphone and called to the crowd, "Do you want an encore?"

They all yelled, "Yes!"

"Then give it up for New Directions!" she yelled and whispered to Finn and then to Brittany who spread the word to everyone on stage. They stood in a line and started singing. "Da, da, da, da, da, da, da…"

Finn took the lead and stepped forward, "Just a small town girl. Living in a lonely world. She took the midnight train going anywhere…"

Santana toss the a wireless microphone to Rachel who finished as she walked up the steps onto the stage, "Just a small town boy. Born and raised in South Detroit. Took the midnight train going anywhere."

The other glee kids were started to assemble on stage as Artie played the opening guitar solo.

Finn nudged Puck forward to take over the next verse while he ran to the drum set, adjusting it as Kurt brought a microphone stand over so he could sing while playing.

Puck stepped forward and they could hear a bunch of girls start screams, "A singer in a smoky room."

Rachel handed the microphone back to Santana with a humble smile, "The smell of wine and cheep perfume."

Then they joined together, "For a smile they can share the night it goes on and on and on and on."

Finn started pounding on the drums and Puck hurried to grab his guitar to join Artie in the guitar riffs.

Somehow Quinn got the microphone and sang along with Rachel. "Strangers waiting. Up and down the boulevard. Shadows searching in the night. Streetlights, people, living just to find emotion. Hiding somewhere in the night!"

Santana took the next verse. Rachel understood that Santana was the rock star for the day. "Working hard to get my fill. Everybody wants a thrill."

Brittany joined her in the rest of the verse, "Doing anything to roll the dice just one more time. Some will win some will lose. Some were born to sing the blues and though the movie never ends it goes on and on and on and on."

Everyone joined in for the rest of the song. Brittany and Santana started jumping up and down to the beat of the music and the crowd followed suit. They were all high on the rush of the crowd.

When the song came to an end, the students all cheered as New Directions bowed.

The students filtered out within five minutes and let the group alone in the auditorium to bask in the success of a fantastic performance.

As everyone was sitting around in the auditorium talking their impromptu performance over, Coach Sylvester stepped in the doorway, "Lopez! My office!"

Santana's eyes went wide. She glanced at Brittany who looked frightened. Santana forced an assuring smile and walked out, as confidently as possible after her coach.

Once she was seated in the uncomfortable chairs that faced Coach Sylvester's desk, Santana sat up straight with determination in her eyes, knowing that any sign of weakness was a fault in her coach's mind.

"That performance you gave was admirable," Sue sunk into her chair. "You took command of your audience and made them watch. You showed everyone who was in charge and you didn't pick a half-bad song. You showed that you have the leadership skills I'm looking for in a Head Cheerio."

Santana didn't show any outward signs of joy or excitement, but inside she started jumping up and down. She'd been dreaming of this moment since joining the Cheerios.

Coach Sylvester handed Santana a 'C' patch to put on her letter jacket officially making her captain and high commander of the cheerleading squad at McKinley High. She took it was a steady hand and a firm nod, "You won't regret this."

"I better not," Sue tried to hide her small proud smile. Santana was the perfect choice to run the Cheerios. Mean enough to get things done. Nice enough to be well liked, well she had a best friend that was nice enough to be well liked. Focused and driven enough not to get pregnant. "That's all. I expect you to be the first person at practice tomorrow." She added although Santana always was.

"Yes Coach," Santana stood and walked out of the office. She was excited, but she had some other things to attend to before celebrating.

When she returned to the auditorium and told Brittany the news, the blonde jumped into her arms. Santana saw the smile on Brittany's face and set the dancer on her feet. "Aren't you happy San? It's what you've always wanted?"

Santana nodded slowly with a playful smile. She took both of Brittany's hands, "Yeah. It is. But um…do you think we could go for a walk?"

Brittany nodded her smile turning into a confused look, "Okay."

"Let me finish up here," Santana kissed her cheek and walked to the edge of the stage where the rest of the glee kids were hanging around.

After a general round of congratulations, Santana went to her backpack backstage and got out her wallet, thankful that her birthday was a few weeks ago and relatives she didn't know sent her money. "Alright," she walked to Artie, "Fifty for you." Then she went to Finn, "Fifty for you." Puck held his hand out expectantly. She held out the money, but snatched it back before he could take it with a quirked an eyebrow at him, "You fucked up the second solo."

"I still played," Puck rolled his eyes, "C'mon Santana."

She smiled and handed him the money. Then she walked to Kurt and folded the fifty in half. "I'm tempted to not give you this. You told her."

"Oh please," he snatched it out of her hand, "If I hadn't told her, she would be backstage with the wide receiver of the football team."

Everyone looked at Kurt like he had just grown a second head. He had properly used football lingo without skipping a beat.

He chuckled, "I live with Finn guys. He talks about football in his sleep."

Everyone else laughed. They congratulated Santana one last time before going their separate ways. Santana slid on her Cheerios jacket and slipped the captain patch that Coach Sylvester gave her carefully into the inside pocket.

"Santana," Mr. Shue said walking up her as Brittany waiting in the wings of the stage, waiting patiently.

She looked up at her name, "Yeah?"

"You were phenomenal up there," he smiled and pointed to the stage. "And I think you single handedly made the glee club the coolest club in school."

She giggled. Even if that were true, the cool would wear off as soon as school started the next day and reality set back in. All the jocks would realize that some of the people they were just cheering for were the ones they slushied and threw into dumpsters on a daily basis. Santana was still wicked hot and Puck and Finn were extra cool now for rocking it out like they did. No one really minded Artie in the first place. He was more invisible than a target, but since the performance they be a little nicer to him and hold open doors or something.

"Although your choice in song was," he made the so-so motion with his hand, "questionable, I think you have a really great performer inside screaming to come out. I know you do solos in glee sometimes, but that," he pointed to the stage, "That was incredible."

"Well I really felt the song," Santana explained, "I don't know if I can deliver another performance like that for a while." She didn't add, at least until the next time I put my foot in my mouth in front of Brittany.

"Well let me know if you're feeling it anytime around Regionals," he smirked, "A performance like that could win us Nationals."

Santana was momentarily blinded by the thought of winning two National Championships in one year. Then she saw Brittany kicking at the black stage under her behind Mr. Shue and she sighed a content sigh back into reality.

"I'll see what I can do," she told Mr. Shue, "See you tomorrow."

He smiled with a nod and walked out the backstage door.

Santana looked at Brittany who finally had looked up from the floor. With a slight smile, they met halfway to the door, linked pinkies and walked out into the chilly Lima evening.

* * *

The song is "Rocket Queen" by Gun n Roses. Not a typical Glee song, but if Santana did it on the show, I'd drop to my knees and ask Naya to marry me on the spot.


End file.
